eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5367 (13 October 2016)
Synopsis On Bridge Street, Pam clocks a dishevelled looking Ben and shouts after him, but he scurries off. Claudette suggests that Ben’s doing the ‘walk of shame’ – Pam’s surprised. Les goes over some fine details with Billy – handy advice on how to manage the funeral parlour. Les suggests that he hang around for a few more days, but Billy is adamant he can cope. As Pam finishes packing up the flat, Les offers to take Paul’s clothes to the homeless hostel, but Pam states that she’d like to do it herself. Les questions whether their move to Worthing is the right thing, Pam assure him that it is and brands it an adventure; a new start. As Billy works independently, Claudette clocks him forgetting to take down a potential client’s number and swoops in to the rescue. Claudette tells Billy that he seems nervous, he admits that he’s finding it hard dealing with the undertakers – they don’t respect him as their manager. Claudette firmly tells Billy to lay down the law. Pam arrives at The Arches and questions Ben on whether he met someone last night. Ben denies it and puts his edgy mood down to being busy at work. When one Cokers’ employee talks back to Billy, Billy put his foot down – it works. Pam arrives at the homeless shelter and hands over Paul’s clothes. As she goes to leave, she crosses a rough looking Jay. Johnny finds a forlorn Ben in the playground and questions what’s wrong. Ben admits to Johnny that he had a one night stand last night. Ben laments to Johnny about how alone he feels. Jay informs Pam that he was registering for a bed at the shelter – he’s sleeping on the streets. Pam tries to show Jay that he has people who care for him, but it falls on deaf ears. Pam stands firm, she’s taking him back to Walford – Ben needs him. When Pam admits that she’s scared about what’ll happen to Ben, Jay relents and leaves with Pam. As Jay arrives back on the Square and Ben sees him, the brothers share an emotional embrace… Lee heads off for the second round of an interview - Mick reminds him that he’s done so well to get this far. Mick and Linda are surprised to see Whitney return. Linda clocks that Whitney has brought a suitcase and assumes that she’s collecting her stuff to leave Lee. Linda finds Whitney looking ill and is concerned – Whitney admits she’s just hungover. Whitney informs Linda that going to Milton Keynes didn’t give her any peace; she missed Lee. Whitney is firm that she wants to get back to normal and suggests she do her shift that afternoon. Whitney pulls out Bianca’s old wedding dress and tells Linda that she’s going to alter it slightly – her and Lee’s wedding is still on. Lee returns from his interview and is surprised to discover that Whitney is back. Lee tells Whitney that his interview is an executive job in the city; she’s thrilled. Lee’s disappointed when Whitney suggests that their wedding will be on a budget – he clocks a wedding dress magazine tossed into the bin. Lee laments that he wanted to have a job for Whitney’s return, but she sweetly assures him that she knows he’ll always take care of her. Whilst Lauren works on a new webpage for a jewellery designer, Steven fusses over Louie. Steven suggests that he take Louie out for the day – Jane clocks how good he is with him. Steven returns to the Beales’ after his afternoon with Louie – he shows Lauren a video of Louie saying ‘dada’. Steven’s visibly put out when Lauren states that she’ll send it to Peter. Sharon and Linda head over to the Beales’ to see Jane. Linda confides in Sharon and Jane that she’s worried about Whitney’s desire to throw herself into wedding planning – she’s concerned she’s not grieving for the baby properly. Sharon and Jane assure her that Whitney needs normality. Denise is engrossed in Jane Eyre while working in the Minute Mart and is mildly annoyed when Steven accidently tells her how it ends. Kim bustles in and suggests a girly night for the two of them but Denise informs her she can’t – she has her class. Credits Category:Episode Category:2016 Episodes